All the Silly Things
by Nanako Yuzuure
Summary: Kimiko is a demon who is interested in humans, and the demon royals, who look most like humans than others. Her and Dark have been friends for some time, but Dark thinks it's time to kick it up a notch. Sucky summary is sucky. First submitted story. Dark LinkXOC. Not your cup of tea? Put it down before you get sick...


**Chapter One:**

_Humans are fascinating and beautiful creatures..._

But unfortunately…They do not seem to like my, um, what do they call it? Err, "breed", I believe it is called. You see, there are many demons; there is the clan of animals—like wolves, lions, bears, and a few domesticated animals like dogs, cats, a few fish—with human like forms, there is the clan of sky dwellers, a clan of sea dwellers—or as humans dub them, "Mermaids". There are the shape shifters, the soul eaters—they do not feed on humans, but animals. Oh, and I can't forget the half breeds, and the demon blades—they are demons with weapon like forms. Then…There are the royals...they have the most demonic powers out of all that I just listed, they truly are the most beautiful of the demons, with their pure blood and their human form is _flawless_, they look exactly like the humans that I have taken such an interest to. And then…there is me, the last of my "breed". I do not know what we are—or rather, I am—called. I only know I am immortal, my class—I am a demon lord, and—from what I have heard from others—I have a high amount of demonic strength. I do not know what or who my parents were, I was only told by my care taker as a child they were murdered by humans. Which is why she was so confused at the fact I am so infatuated with them.

Oh, I am being positively rude, I simply must introduce myself. I am called Kimiko. I have light pink hair and chocolate brown eyes, which, according to my care taker and others, turn red when I am angered, though that is not often due to seclusion and living alone—but that does not mean I play well with others. I think I have a crush on one of the demon princes, but who would not? That was phrased wrong; I meant to say "Remember how I had a large interest in the royals? The most interesting of them all is the youngest of the twin princes—Link and Dark—the youngest being Dark." Yes,_ that_ is what I meant. I would not have a "crush" on prince Dark…I could not…could I?

After dinner—or rather just me picking at my food, thinking about the prince—I took a shower, continuing my pondering. I have actually met him a few times—an honor only few receive. We were quite close as children, during the time he was able to spend time with others of even much lower rank, we always had sleepovers and other things, and we talk every now and again when he's not busy. Now that I think about it…I really liked his company. If anything…I think I miss him. Yeah, I miss him. _A lot._ I shake my thoughts away, grabbing the shampoo. _I hope I do not burn my eyes this time…_I muse to myself idly. Last night I got a crap load of shampoo in my eyes, it hurt a ton. So I carefully lather the substance through my hair, washing away dirt and grime from the day. I rinse my hair, wash my body, and finish up my shower before unwanted thoughts could return. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body and notice the door is open. _That's strange…I could have sworn I closed it…_I think, and then close the door. Removing the towel, I dry my hair to just dampness and put on my pajamas, appreciating their softness. I open the door and walk to my bed sensing a faint demonic presence, but dismissing it. I lie down on my bed and try to ease myself into sleep, closing my eyes. The bed shifts under additional weight that does not belong to me. I crack my eyes open and calmly turn on my side, eyes widening at what—or rather, who—I saw. "Prince Dark! So…You were the demonic presence I have been sensing? Are you also the one who opened my door?" I question the black haired prince smirking are me. He nods "Still talking formally, I see." He replies. "What're you doing here?" I sigh, complying with his subtle request. "Aww, you make it seem like you don't want me here" He fakes hurt, "Maybe I should go then, if you don't want me here" He says, but I know he's not moving from that spot. I just stare. "Did you Miss me, darling? It's been a while since we last met." He teased. I stare, he opens his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it, "Yeah, I actually was just thinking about that…" His eyes widened a bit, but went back to his usual smirk, "Aww, you were thinking about me?" He said, then patted my head "Good, 'cause I missed you, too." I smiled at that. "I take it you'll be staying the night?" He nodded, "But tomorrow, you're coming with me, miss damsel" I roll my eyes. "Alright then, go to bed, Mr. Prince." I command and turn over. Although I can feel his eye on me, I close my eyes. After a while, I feel his arm slip around my waist. _He's never done that before…_I think but go to sleep anyway, comfortable with the warmth radiating from him.

I open my eyes, attempting to get up to make breakfast, but the arm around my waist pulls me back. Dark mutters in my ear "We'll get something on the way to the castle…" and nuzzles my neck. I wasn't sure what to feel, the heat on my face indicated a blush was spreading across my face, I was glad he couldn't see it. I was not longer tired, so I just lie there.

He finally decided to get up after about a half hour later, stretching out his limbs. "Ahh, You're bed is so comfortable!" He said. I smiled at him "You're so odd; your bed is like, so much more comfortable than mine." He laughed, "You get sick of the best after a while!" I laughed with him "I guess you're right." "C'mon, you're gonna be my captive for a while!" He declared as he grabbed my forearm, and we disappeared

* * *

**So how was it? First submitted story!**** Please review, I want to know what you thought**!


End file.
